Ark 2 Episodes 8 Heated Confrontation, A God, The Snow, And the Tiger
Isabel: I had made my way out of the resturant. The tea was really good and hit the spot for me. Made me feel content as I walked through the streets of District Two. Everything seemed to be getting back to its original self. Yakuza running the show. People going about their business. I felt like I was a ghost in this world again. People turning to face me, the whispers. "Thats Miss Nakayama Isabel. The famous kimono maker." "She is so beautiful in everything she wears." "Is she taken? She is always busy." I had to frown. Who would care if I was or not. Why do I care. I don't! I just don't! He was the one that left me. "Your the one that left Hajime Nagakura..Not me.." I said quietly to myself, reminding myself. I had shifted my look from the passing faces, offering them all a small smile as I passed by. Giving the elderly couples a small bow and a good evening. Even if I wasn't in my kimono, and geisha gear. I still showed my duties to be respectful. Something flashed into my mind that happened a while ago..The large man with the white locks. He seemed determined to kill Chairmen Tasanagi and myself. Because..we were Yakuza..because I was around Keyome. *sigh* He made me feel afraid for my life personally..like I shouldn't be walking out in the streets by myself. But I needed to get over that..he was gone..the Armada was gone..I was safe on my own. I had the dessert eagel strapped to my thigh for extra protection. So I had nothing to fear here. Or so I hoped. Snow White: Me and T- boys have took it upon ourselves to stay awhile longer in this city. The Russians caused all the ruckus and of course they brought the Armada along to help them because the fucking idiots knew they couldnt take down Kasaihana alone. Hell they still barely scratched the surface of this city. If Natasha's father allowed me to bring more of my men.... then we would have this place by the balls. Ahhh.... I wont speak my name. I go by code name Snow white, hahaha... ironic because im blacker than fucking can of African ASS... either way. The little so called “WAR” was over its been 2 months, and now the place didn’t even suspect that my unit was here we were supposed to had left alooonngg time ago. But no no! This is the first time that the Armada had gotten within the walls of Kasaiahana city so me and my boys were going to take full advantage of it. We had been scooping out, recruiting people off the streets living in the shadows really sketchy city rat type of shit. In counting.... we have about 100 men, at our disposal and were growing... hahah I cannot wait to destroy this fucking place and burn it to the ground so that the Armada could have the facilities that this place had. It was late... really late. I only had 10 men with me tonight we were leaping from building to building like animals, pakour was a popular sport back in BantaBang( China). So shit like this came easy as I was running and having the fucking time of my life I was waiting for one of my men to call me back and let me know about the information over at Yun Corp. heard some interesting stories about that place... and now with Donnie Yun dead getting our hands on whatever he had in there might come... in handy. The boys found schematics. Nifty little shit, pretty sloppy of him to leave hanging around. But for the most part it was fucking brilliant. A power suit like that could take out platoons! Haha perfect for the war market. We came to a stop... when I looked down on the scarce streets. There she was.... the women that was with the Tasanagi boy. “ Look boys....” I said smirking the snow white dreads dangling over my face as I eyed her like a tiger. I leaped down from the side of the building and landed on my feet. That was 10 feet fall I think nothing too big. The long brown coat flapped and moved itself in the wind as I eyed the woman from a distance quickly I reached my hand out attempting to grip the woman by her hair as she was passing by my alley way, I used my right hand for this and with all the strength I could muster I would attempt to pull her into the darkness of the alley along with the help of two of my men who also were going for the bitches leg, hahahahaha... we'd have some fun with her....i know she wouldn’t be able to see us at first, simply the sinister laughing that broke from our lips as we thrived at the deed. Tetsu: Another night in paradise. At least that’s what Tetsu considered it. A night of crime, gangbang porno shoots, and cigarette smoke in high volumes. Ugh. Tetsu always figured if he didn’t want to save others he’d pursue a peaceful life as a track star or something. But what he WAS estatic about was that it was finally finished. His supersuit of superior protection. His armor which would turn him into; The Dark God………………as lame as this name was, also included a pending lawsuit with bruce wayne himself, this suit was incomplete. Basicly a beta, so to be honest; tetsu’s father sent him into the field with a prototype suit that might not even guarente his own safety. Awesome. Tetsu found it challenging, and though he was a calm soul, like a Sayajin, he did get a certain excitement from a pending fight. Using the sonar device, buit into the temples of the helmet, he sonared for any stress signals, or screaming noises. Designed by his father to detect noise within a 10k radious, it would be up to Tetsu to decphier weather it was distress or just pulse. With his keen perception however, and enhanced brain function: this was childs play. A certain noise cought his ear. The sound of running foot steps on rooftops. This wouldn’t be suspicious if it wernt for the fact that EVERYONE in the city DOESN’T run on rooftops. Tetsu’s hunches were at least 90-95 percent on point, and with a flick of his ankle, he dashed off, and set the helmet’s GPS system to guide him in the direction of the pinpointed noise detection, kudos, to his fathers reamainig link to an unmanned government sattilite. His speed would increase to it’s near peak reaching 36mph, using the art of parkur to keep from slowing his momentum. The only problem with his suit is that it can’t convert chi energy, so he is limited to his base physical abilitie, however with the suit on he is a walking tank of destruction, and Ragnite metal. He was ready to help the helpless, the only matter was making it on time. Isabel: I started to walk past an ally way. As something on the wind caught my attention..that smell..A hand grabbed my hair hard as hell pulling me back into the dark allyway. Letting out a shrill scream from the sudden pull. I felt hands grab my legs. But I had enough time to quickly act. I sent out one of my legs out towards of the man, Heel extended..I didn't know what I was going to hit. But when I hit something soft...and it sunk it with a squish..and a man scream..I knew I hit something. "That damn bitch! Sent her heel into my eye!" I huffed quickly pulling my leg back and kicked the other invisable force widly until I felt my heel drag across something and I heard a CRACK "God damnit! Fucking bitch!" I felt my legs free now. I flailed wildly trying to grab at anything. My nails at a point to them bringing my hand up and behind me I tried to rank them across anything that was behind me, a face, a hand, anything. While extending my hand behind me and grabing for anything that would have been of use for me. I had my dessert eagel attatched to my thigh. But I didn't think that far ahead to remember it was there. "Let me go!!!" I flailed around making it hard for the man to grab ahold the rest of me. I hoped anyways. Snow white: I had managed to get her into the alley way with me and my boys rendering her nicely where we could get her more than likely it was the element of suprise that I got her. I gripped one of the machetes on my body and pressed the cold steel to her neck. '”Sari, fuga, tifazao shooo, hahahahahaah!” I said to the men, a language that was formed by the people BantaBang. I laughed as I let my blade slash down to her the top of her torso as both of my men went to grip her by the sides of her arms. I licked up her face on the right side and then the left. “ Hahahahaahah! Im gonna finish what the fuck I started no!? Hahahaha! Yeah! Yeah!” As I was yelling the other 5 of my men jumped down from there areas they were currently located. Funny part is, she was putting up a good fight but 8 against 1 isnt good. With all 8 of us we forced her with all the strength that grown men could muster to force her into the wall with a hard push, some of the men were fondeling her at the same time fucking perverts, All of my men began to send a raid of punches and kicks from all over at her as we all managed ( And when I say we all, I mean we allll....crazy bitch.) to get her against the wall. I was attempting to stomp the woman into her stomach because with all these men kicking and stomping her at once she'd be on the ground by now. Each kick applied enough force to shatter a bone, every punch able to break a rib cage or if connected to her head crack her skull. This on slaught went on for about 4 whole minutes, we were laughing and stomping and punching and kicking. Tetsu: “Yes….” Tetsu thought to himself as he arrived just as the men jumped down. His helmet locked on and located them. Ten. There were ten men, leaping, and there appears to be a civilian on the ground. “Man this thing is accurate. Good alrighgt. Lets go” Tetsu was one to go by facts and not assumption, but in the real world, theres no time to plan everything out. Sometimes you just gotta go with it. Tetsu pushed his weight off the edge. The same edge that the men jumped off of, and as Tetsu made the 10 ft leap in the air, time slowed down drasticly. This was not a super power, or an ability of the suit. This is Tetsu in his comfort zone. His reflex zone. When Tetsu reacts on his reflexes, things slow down to him. Sounds become clearer, touch becomes sesntive, and things move at lesser speeds for his eyes. As Tetsu was falling he planned each take down, of each of the ten men he was about to aphrehend. Tetsu wasn’t a killer and didn’t intend to become one either. Their advantage: Numbers. His advantage: Distance, speed, timing. Tetsu would land on the first man directly below him, directly on the shoulder blades, crushing them on impact of landing, and cushioning his own landing. Man to the left attmepts a shot to the temple, with a 45. Shot is deflected by Ragnite armor, Grab attackers armed arm, twist, pull, pivot my own body, and thus twisting his attckers, and spinning him in an upward vertical motion, standard judo take down. Two men behind, him run at him, shooting, with dual pistols. Obvlivious to the fact that gunfire is useless, Quickly turn around, and forcefully grab the throats of the two men, smash heads together, temples clashing, concussions imenant. Next three men, finally realize gunfire is useless and decide to attack bare handed. Left hook, Right Jab, Heel Kick. Three simultainous attacks. Non-effective. The left hook, would be disarmed when Tetsu raised an arm, and pushed it to the side, thorowing the hook, into the oncoming jab, throwing off the balance of both men at once. Followed by a quick jab to the the throat of the man who threw the hook, cuasing recoil and unbalance. Tetsu implied a simple trip of the leg, and cuased the man to fall and land on the man’s foot who threw a jab. The jabsmen would holler in pain, his opportunity. With a handful of his hair, Tetsu slammed the man’s screaming face into the front of his helment, cuasing instant uncoincioiusness and a massive concussion. Heel kick man, would have missed kick completely, and the quickness of my actions would allow Tetsu, to end this in a suitable mannor, if not easy at best. Helps the kick man by pushing his foot down with my own, and using that same foot to kick his diaphragm with my own hell kick, only reiencforced with Ragnite. Causing instant loss of breath and a bent over gunsman, with a gun in his back pocket. For time consuimong purposes, though Tetsu was against, it, before the man hit the ground Tetsu conphiscated the gun, and proceeded to shott another 3 of the men 6 times as they proceeded to run. Each man, had a bullet in both achillies heel’s preventing escape and only leaving screams and echoes. Tetsu threw the gun down,and looked at the girl in trouble. Then looked up at the man with white hair, and said not a word. Only waited. Tetsu planned all of this as he fell from the rooftop, and it all occurred in order as soon as he fell on his first victom. To Tetsu this had all been a slow motion movie. But to the girl, and the thugs, it would seem like something out of a bruce lee movie, with the actions being a blur. Humans cannot not simply match most of the things Tetsu was capable of, and with this suit, it was damn near impossible. Isabel: I let out a yelp being forced against. Feeling the cold blade I felt my adrenaline spike as I stilled and felt the blade slide down and cut my top, his disgusting tongue touching my face.. *Oh god...* I held in the fear in me that wanted to beg.. I didn't beg to onis. Not to this man....Not to any man that was disonherable to a woman! If this was going down I was going down in a blaze of glory..I still put up my fight even being pushed up against the wall..and TOUCHED by these nasty men..all of this made my blood boil. "Don't...Don't touch me!" I shreaked out. I started to breath heavily..If I had a blade..these men would go lose their heads..but my fight was returned back with punches and kicks to make me stop fighting. It sent me to the ground covering my head from the stomping and protecting my head. It all hurt...it hurt so much...I finally started to let tears leave my eyes..how weak I truly am..and then the stomping and kicking stopped. The sounds of another fray..someone saved me? Right. I pulled my arms away from my face..Everything hurt when I moved..I noticed visable bruises on my arms..but also saw everyone down and groaning..my attention was at the man with white hair..who I started to see double now..I reached for the dessert eagle that was attatched to my thigh, with a bit more of effort because of how beat up my arms were..I slipped it from its resting place I drew myself up and leaned against the wall huffing blinking hard to clear my vision. Pointing it at the mans one of three heads that I could see, with tear stained cheeks. I breathed out "Go back to hell oni...." I pulled the trigger aiming at his head..square between the eyes...I fired a few more shots just in case it didn't aim where I wanted it too..The sound of the shot eruppted from the barrel of the dessert eagel..the gun that Keyo had given the same night the man infront of me invaded the appartment. I didn't wait to see if he got shot or not, I pushd myself up with the help of the wall to keep me steady..I pulled what was left of my dress and wrapped it around myself as I made my way out of the ally slipping the gun into its holster..I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the twins."Daichi..yes..*pause to take in a breath but letting out a sob* Yes..I..I am..I need you to come get me..Now.." I thought about and within 10 minutes Daichi and Daiki came speeding towards my location..tracking locater that the boys put in on this phone it was nice for some things..the twins busted out of the car furious..blank faces as they saw her appearence. Then without another thought they ushered her into the car and drove back to District Two with out another word and back to the Lounge. Category:ARK 2